


Simply Beautiful

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterglow, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Dean, Body Image, Bottom Castiel, Comforting Dean, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fangirl Sam, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Human Castiel, Losing Wings, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of tattoos, Pet Names, Post-Season/Series 12, Scars, Season/Series 13, Smut, Top Dean, playful banter, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas tries to deal with what he went through to come back, leaving him with scars. Dean tries to convince him how beautiful he is.





	Simply Beautiful

Cas was distant when he came back. His smiles were thin and forced. He went through the motions of daily life. He ate with Jack and the Winchesters. He kept up with his personal hygiene. He slept, although fitfully, at night.

 

Some nights, though, he roamed the bunker. He would find a quiet spot and relive what he had to go through to return. Cas curled into a tight ball and rocked as silent tears fell. When exhaustion crept up he would retreat to his room.

 

And then there were nights when sorrow turned to rage. He seethed and paced frantically until he finally exploded. He didn’t have much to call his own but he tossed his room anyway. He was sweating and panting when his door was kicked open and Dean stood there with his gun ready.

 

Cas froze. He was shirtless, only clad in sleep shorts. Dean hadn’t seen his body since he’d returned. He scrambled to find a shirt but it was too late. Dean saw the scars.

 

“Cas? What’s going on?” Dean set his gun down on the desk. He’d caught a glimpse of Castiel’s bare back before he’d turned to hide it. “Cas?”

 

Something inside him broke. His body started to shake with sobs. Dean was quick to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. “Shh...it’s okay, Cas. I got you. I got you.” 

 

“They took my wings, Dean. My  _ wings _ ,” he cried into Dean’s shoulder. It had been his choice to fall for good but they had cruelly hacked and ripped until the ground was a bloody clot of bone, flesh, and black feathers. His body was already in shock when his grace was cut out and replaced with a human soul. At least he’d partially healed first.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You didn't have to go through this alone.” One of Dean’s hands was on the back of Cas’ head. The other dropped to trace his fingers over the ragged scars. Cas flinched.

 

“I didn’t want you to see. It’s horrifying. It’s...ugly.”

 

Dean brought his exploring hand up so both were cradling Cas’ face. Cas’ hands were on his wrists. His eyes were red and tears streaked down his cheeks.

 

“You have always been beautiful to me, angel or not. You’re beautiful for who you are.” He teetered dangerously on the line of telling Cas he loved him. When his eyes dropped to Cas’ lips for a second…

 

Cas closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Dean’s, hoping he wouldn't be pushed away. Dean returned the kiss with intensity. They both stood with wide eyes when the kiss broke.

 

“I want you to…to hold me, Dean. Please. Just be with me tonight. I need you.”

 

Dean swallowed hard. He knew what Cas was asking of him and damn if he didn’t want it. “Cas, it can’t just be one night. I don’t think…I don’t think I can live with myself if I did that to you.” He caressed Cas’ face. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Cas caught his arm as he turned to leave. “What if I want more?”

 

“What if I do too?”

 

“Then stay. Take me to bed tonight and still be here in the morning. Every morning. I love you, Dean.” He dropped his eyes. “I’m  _ in _ love with you.”

 

Dean came in close and rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “I’m in love with you, too.” His voice broke when he finally said it out loud.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and hopped up to latch his legs around Dean’s waist. He kissed him hard and passionately as Dean walked them toward the disheveled bed. He swept away the books and lamp that had fallen on it during Cas’ fury. He laid the former angel on his back and started peeling off his own shirt.

 

Castiel’s skin was flush and hot against his bare chest. He kissed the fallen angel with all the hunger he’d been holding back for years. He’d longed to know the taste of Cas’ tongue, the feel of their lips working together. 

 

Dean kissed along his jaw and down his throat. His hands roamed and smoothed over hard lines of muscle. His fingertips grazed over the Enochian tattoo on Cas’ abdomen. Cas gasped at the light, intimate touch. His own fingers dug into Dean’s biceps.

 

Cas was already hard. As an angel he would will them away as some inconvenience, a betrayal by his human body. He had known lust and desire as both a human and a celestial being. A few times he gave in to pleasure himself, usually with Dean’s name on his lips when that pleasure hit its peak.

 

Dean was fully aroused as well. His fantasies of busty Asian beauties had long since been replaced with images of blue eyes staring up at him in ecstasy. His internet searches had drifted from anime to guy on guy action, hoping if the day ever came he would look like he knew what he was doing.

 

“Shit. We’re gonna need lube. And I’m in no condition to walk back to my room,” he panted.

 

“Nightstand.” Cas responded. Dean raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m...human. I have needs.” Dean smiled and shook his head. He lifted off enough to open the drawer and find the bottle. There was also a box of tissues and a couple skin mags. Dudes. At least they were completely on the same page, a couple of dumbasses fumbling through gay sex for the first time.

 

“Should we, you know, ditch the pants?” Dean suggested.

 

“It would make the inevitable more comfortable,” Cas smirked in response. Dean laughed.

 

“So I guess we’re both a little nervous. I mean, you sure you want to be the bottom?”

 

Cas placed his hands low on Dean’s hips. “When I thought of this moment, this is how I pictured it. And,” he blushed, “I’ve experimented. I like…”

 

The light bulb went off in Dean’s head. “Oh! Yeah. Yeah. I tried that too. I was curious. Heightened the experience.”

 

“It did for me as well. Does that mean you were expecting me to…?”

 

“Either way. I just...I just really want to be making love with you.”

 

“Tonight I need to feel you. If you meant it, that it isn’t just this one time, we can experience each other in as many ways as we wish.”

 

“Sweetheart, I like the way you think.”

 

“I like that you called me Sweetheart.” Cas grinned.

 

With the mood considerably lightened they each shimmied out of their remaining sleep attire. They each took a moment to admire and appreciate the other’s nude physique. Cas spread his legs wide for Dean. He playfully tugged at himself to watch Dean’s pupils dilate and his lips part.

 

Dean actually salivated at the sight before him. His own hand unconsciously went to his own throbbing cock. He squeezed the base to keep himself from coming all over Cas’ thighs. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube to spread some on his fingers. 

 

Dean slid a finger up and down Cas’ crevice, teasing him before pressing against his hole. Cas let him slip past his rim and moaned loudly when he pumped in and out. He’s done this to himself, he knows what to expect. He slid in the second with only more wanton sounds filling the room. Dean knew they should be quiet but he was enjoying the sounds of pleasure.

 

“How many do you take?” He asked Cas.

 

“Three. Three should be enough to take you.” His head was rolling on the pillow. He registered the burn from the stretch of Dean’s thick fingers. He fought the urge to stroke himself and come on just Dean working him open. “Dean, please. I don’t want to come without you inside me.”

 

His hole was glistening from the lube and contracting from the loss of Dean’s fingers. Dean slicked up his shaft, squeezing the base again before pressing the purple glans against Cas’ opening. He held his breath and bit his tongue between his teeth as he slid inside.

 

Dean gasped hard at the muscles contracting around him. “Oh my god!” Cas sneered at him. “Sorry. You just feel so damn good.”

 

“You feel good, too. Just please leave the g-word out of our lovemaking.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

Dean lowered himself onto Cas before attempting to move. He’d seen tops just jackhammer away at bottoms in porn. That wasn’t how he wanted his first time with Cas to play out. He wanted to take it slow, make it sweet and loving. He brought his hand up behind Castiel’s neck to kiss him again. This one was tender instead of desperate.

 

He eased back a little and rolled his hips to push in. Cas was tight despite his preparation. The heat was intense. He groaned with each pass. Hearing his name chanted by Cas was like hearing a symphony dedicated to him. 

 

They lulled into an easy rhythm. Dean dug his toes into the mattress to push as deep as he could. Cas’ legs tangled with his. Sweat glistened and pooled on their bodies. Their bodies came together perfectly. Time lost all meaning. It could have been five minutes or an hour. 

 

Dean brought Castiel’s arms over his head, lacing their fingers together. “I need to come, baby.” He buried his face into Cas’ shoulder.

 

“So close, Dean.” His trapped member had throbbed and leaked. Dean kept his arms pinned with one hand to snake the other between him. Cas’ orgasm burst forth the moment Dean gripped him. 

 

“Oh Castiel, Castiel, Cas!” Dean cried out as he came. It was hard and almost blinding. He rode out the waves before finally pulling out. There was a pool of hot cum between them but he didn't care. He’d just made love with the man his heart ached for for years.

 

Cas basked in the afterglow with the weight of Dean on top of him. He smoothed the soles of his feet over Dean’s calves. He ran his fingers through the sweat pooled in the small of Dean’s back to make him shiver. Dean touched Cas’ inner arms lightly to tickle him. They were both smiling.

 

“Soo...how was it?” Dean asked playfully. He propped himself up on his elbows, not ready to fully separate from Cas.

 

“Not bad. Tolerable.” Cas giggled.

 

“Well, you were pretty tolerable too. With a little more practice we might get you to decent.”

 

“Shut up, assbutt.” Cas pushed at Dean’s face.

 

“Seriously, you were amazing. Better than anything I could have imagined.” He pecked Cas’ lips.

 

“So were you, Dean. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard. But we probably should sneak down to the shower. I can’t exactly zap us clean.”

 

“Yeah. Soon as I can feel my toes.”

 

***

 

Dean carefully ran his soapy hands over Cas’ scars before kissing his shoulder and embracing him from behind. He could tell Cas was still tense and insecure about his appearance. He promised himself he would do something about it.

 

***

 

Cas was cold when he woke up. He didn’t feel the weight of Dean beside him.  _ He panicked. He always panics when something good happens to him. _ Cas reasoned with himself.

 

“Hey handsome,” that rich sultry voice called from somewhere behind him. Cas rolled over to see Dean sitting at his desk.

 

“Good morning, Dean. What are you doing?”

 

Cas noticed crumpled paper on the desk and on the floor. Dean smiled. He picked up a long piece of paper and carried it to him.

 

“I thought, you know, once your back is all healed up, we could see about getting your wings back.” Dean turned the paper to show Cas. “I drew these up for you. It’ll cost an arm and a leg to get tattooed, but...nobody can take these away from you.”

 

Cas was awestruck. Dean had done an amazing job of capturing the way the feathers would fall on the smaller scale of his back. “You did this for me? How did you know my wings were black? I never showed them to you.”

 

“I guessed. I mean, you were never like the others, no matter how many times they sent you to Bible camp. You’re a badass. So...black just suits you.”

 

“Dean, this is beautiful. Thank you. I...you don’t know what this means to me.”

 

Dean sat down on the bed and reached for his hand. “I know it’s gonna take some time, but I want you to see yourself as beautiful as I see you, even if I gotta tell you everyday.”

 

Cas dropped the drawing on the bed and threw his arms around Dean. This time the tears that came were from happiness. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

“And you’re the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

 

They held onto each other for a bit longer. “Shall we tell Sam over breakfast? About us, I mean.”

 

Dean sighed and grumbled. “Yeah, guess so.”

 

“Do you not want to?” Cas pulled away and frowned.

 

“No, I do. Really. It’s just embarrassing to watch a giant moose man jump up and down and squeal.”

 

“You think he’d react like that?”

 

“Seriously? He’s like the biggest Destiel shipper on the planet after that all girl musical case. Even reads fan fiction about it. It’s weird.”

 

“That  _ is _ weird. Perhaps after breakfast?”

 

“Okay. We gotta head into town for some supplies anyway. He can fangirl to his little heart’s content by himself.”

 

Cas smiled at him again. “Perhaps we can consult with a tattoo artist about when we can start.”

  
“It’s a date, beautiful.”


End file.
